l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Karatsu
Karatsu was a tyrant ronin shugenja and a former member of the Phoenix Clan. Appearance Karatsu was gigantic in stature, emanating an aura of incredible power and possessing both a shock of unruly white hair and an expression of overwhelming cruelty. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Phoenix Clan Karatsu was an arrogant, with an absolute and unrepentant nature, and he made few allies even in his own family. When his downfall came, he was to be Forgotten, a ritual that would remove his magical abilities. Karatsu fled and killed those who attempted to stop him. Enemies of the Empire, pp. 210-211 Tyrant After Karatsu was cast out from his clan he established a small city in the Great Northern Mountains. He was a charismatic leader, and many followed him. Over time it became apparent that he was a madman, and led the city as a tyrant. Megagame Ronin Challenge A curse was laid upon the city, and those who left were unable to reveal its location. Son Karatsu had a son, Kuronada, whose mother died in the childbirth. Enemies of the Empire, p. 211 He despised him because Kuronada was born without the capability to become a shugenja. His son fled the city, fearing that he would be killed by his own father. Plague War In 1172, during the Destroyer War, Karatsu became concerned that the war would disrupt his little "empire" hidden away in the mountains. The only threat to him was his son, Kuronada, so he began travelling the Empire seeking him. Karatsu allied with the Dark Oracle of Fire, Chosai, and tested the might of the Legion of Two Thousand. He found them wanting, but was driven back by the intervention of Great Clan forces. The Battle at the Palace of Breaking Dawn Challenge He began an attack in the Treacherous Pass attempting to bait the Legion into responding in order to in turn identify where their base was, but the arrival of a joint force of Hiruma Stalkers, Kitsuki Justicars, and Ikoma Wardens halted the attack. The State of the Empire 9 Siege of the Wolves Since that time, he had laid low and waited, watching. When he knew the location of the Palace of the Breaking Dawn, he attacked to see the Legion and his son ushered from the mortal realm by his hand. Karatsu's forces were defeated in the Siege of the Wolves, Book of Earth, p. 44 when forces of Great Clans and Spider arrived in time and foiled Karatsu's vengeance. Karatsu's fate Karatsu had abandoned his allies when the battle was lost to move into the castle itself, but it was Kuronada who emerged from their duel victorious. The body of Karatsu was not recovered and the Empire supposed he was still alive. Karatsu had been wounded, and he was cared by a samurai who found him, unaware of his identity. The Resolution Series: Fate of the Tyrant (Storyline Tournament) See also * Karatsu/Meta External Links * Karatsu (The Plague War) Category:Ronin